Don't think
by obsessed1
Summary: shep lands himslef in trouble again, however, he doesn't exactly see it as trouble.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer, not mine. please review. cheers.

"I still don't understand why we have to protect this guy" said Sheppard as he and Weir walked to the debriefing room.

"He's promised to show us where the site of an active zpm is" said Weir looking up to him, "That good enough?"

Sheppard shrugged and continued to follow her through the corridors, "He gives me the creeps" he said dodging two men carrying a large crate, "There's something strange about him."

"Beckett looked him over when he got here. Aside from the fact he is alien, there is nothing wrong with him" she stopped him before they got to the debriefing room doors, "Now, are you going to behave?"

He gave her a hurt look as if to say 'would I?' and then said, "Lets get this over with."

The doors swung open and they entered the room. Ford, Teyla and Mckay were all sat around the large table. Jaro was sat at the far side of the table, his hands crossed, eyes closed. Jaro looked up as Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir sat down. He had yet to tell them about his abilities. He felt that for the moment they had yet to prove their worth to him and once they could he would give them that insight.

"So, we agree to protect you on your journey to the temple" said Weir mimicking him by crossing her own hands. _I just hope you wont let us down _He read her thoughts.

"I will not let you down" said Jaro bowing his head.

"You sure there's a zpm out there?" asked Sheppard leaning back n his chair. _Because I think you're lying to us._

Jaro nodded, "On a planet we call Arastria" he smiled.

"Dangerous?" asked Sheppard readjusting his position in the chair. _Because if it is, oh my god, I will kill you. One wraith….ow._

Sheppard readjusted himself again, "Are you well?" asked Jaro.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "Im fine" and he laughed nervously.

"Major?" asked Weir.

"Bruise uh from sparring with Teyla" he said looking down at the table. _Im not going to tell her I fell off my skateboard. Or for that matter that I even have a skateboard here. Or how I smuggled it in here._ "So this planet. You ready to take us there today?"

"Today?" Jaro looked slightly taken aback, "This is abrupt, but yes I shall take you there."

_God im hungry, the answers yes Elizabeth so lets wrap this up._

"This Zed pm, is it fully charged?" asked Rodney practically salivating.

Jaro turned to him, "Indeed, it has a full life"

Rodney rubbed his hands together, _Yes, I cannot wait to start running diagnostics, ooh maybe ill make a program that can run the diagnostic. Spreadsheets, colour coordinated columns. Oh Rodney, you're a genius. I bet they miss you on earth. I wonder if my cat is okay._

Jaro was interrupted by more thoughts from Teyla. _They trust him after a mere week, it has taken me much longer to be trusted. Weir even suspected my people, but him?_

"Okay so that's settled, Major Sheppard ready your team for off world travel" _Is he listening to me?_

Jaro glanced at Sheppard. _Spiderman Spiderman…….duh duh deed a….spiderma-"_Oh yes, get kitted up. Assemble in the gateroom in 20" and he got to his feet.

----------------------------------------

_Hurry up Rodney, Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up._

Jaro wrapped his robes around him tighter, he was nervous, he hoped they wouldn't be there on the other side.

Rodney ran down the steps pulling his backpack on and clipping the front together, all the while moaning about the weight shape and feel of his hefty pack.

"Well if you didn't weigh it down with so much every time we went anywhere you wouldn't have a problem" said Sheppard turning around and signalling to Weir that they were now finally ready.

"Well you don't have any problems with your pack" said Rodney.

Sheppard pulled his back pack off and handed it to Rodney, "You wanna carry mine instead?"

_Wow that's heavier than mine. How does he carry that? _"Don't be so childish" he muttered in response and handed it back.

Sheppard depressed his radio, "Okay, we'll check in with you in a few hours"

They walked over to the mow activated gate and Sheppard noted how nervous Jaro looked, "You okay?" he asked.

Jaro nodded, "Nervous for you" he said, "I want to find this device for you"

Sheppard pursed his lips and nodded, "After you" _Spiderman spiderman –_

_---------------------------------_

_Runs as fast as a spider can, spider man, dee deed ah._

Jaro walked a little ahead of Major Sheppard and tried to hone out that awful song he had had in his head for the past two days. He had never met a species that talked and thought quite so much. Their thoughts were not even logical they were erratic. The subjects changed and linked and went back to previous thoughts all in the space of a minute.

_I hate walking._ "How much farther?" asked Rodney slowing his pace.

"Up ahead" said Jaro pointing.

"You said that about an hour ago" said Ford hugging his P90 to his chest. _I wouldn't have put up with this. But then I guess Major Sheppard knows what hes don't. Sheppard. Ha, I didn't say his rank. _

"Okay, lets take a break" said Sheppard pulling out his drinking canteen and offering it to Jaro. Jaro declined and set himself down onto a rock. _Reminds me of Afghanistan. Sparse, desert like, hot. How in the hell did you become the CO here. The CO. Man that sounds cool. John Sheppard CO. Man its hot._

_I ate all my powerbars all ready. _"Major, do you have any food?" asked Rodney sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest.

_Pig_ "Yes" he said looking through his vest pockets, _why are there so many pockets? Is that a condom? Why the hell do I have that in there? Okay just keep searching, don't act as if you just found the most embarrassing thing in the world in your supposed survival vest. Power bar where are you? Pocket 52 and bingo. _He threw it at Rodney and it hit him in the forehead.

_Moron. _"Moron"

"Hey Teyla you've been quiet" said Ford taking a drink of water.

"Im just thinking" she said looking up at him from the floor and covering her eyes from the sun, "This planet makes me feel uneasy" _Its not the wraith, but something is not right. Death._

"Why uneasy?" asked Ford.

Teyla shrugged, "Its just a feeling"

_Good vantage point. Clear view, nothing. No twigs snapping in the distance. Nobody here. _"Teyla, everything looks clear here" said Ford touching her on the shoulder.

"Maybe"

"It's the heat" said Rodney through a mouthful of chocolate "Does things to the mind"

_Does things to your mind _"Lets keep- _spiderman, oh god that tune is driving me mad, stop thinking about it, stop it…la….la….la…la…..la….la…..la.la la la la bamba, crap…_moving" he continued.

Jaro smiled. If only they knew.

_Lets keep moving. What's that I hear? _Jaro looked over to Sheppard and could see his face was blank and unmoving, he had put his hand up to silence everybody else, "Ford I need you to cover to right flank, Teyla, stay here with Rodney and Jaro"

"What is it?" asked Teyla standing and grabbing her P90.

"Someone's coming" he said breathing in and out very slowly, He could already feel his body starting to tense, ready itself for the burst of adrenaline to come.

Sheppard and Ford disappeared off into a nearby shrubbed area, and Jaro listened for the sounds to come. He read Teyla and Rodney's mind. Rodney's was in a frame of panic. All he could think about was death, and dying and afterlife and his funeral.

Suddenly Teyla heard Sheppard's voice in her earpiece, "Move, move….Teyla we've got five, possibly six, heading your way" he was shouting and she could now hear the sound of gunfire.

"Oh no" said Rodney,_ I don't want to die. I've just only started living. I have to write my journals still. The memoirs of Rodney McKay…no…the memoirs of doctor r. McKay, PhD-_

"Doctor Mckay, we need to head back towards the gate" she was shouting now. The gunfire getting closer. _Please listen to me. Don't be arrogant._

"But the Zed pm is that way"

_Too late._

"Teyla, Rodney, start towards the gate, me and Ford will follow – take Jaro with you" Sheppard was shouting.

It was too late. The gunfire reached them and Teyla forced Rodney to duck behind an outcropped rock. Jaro just stood though, he did not move. "They are here" he said quietly.

Suddenly, Sheppard and Ford started running from the tree line towards them, "I told you to go, come on out of there now!" he shouted and started to push them out by the rock, too late and he was grabbing them back, "Shit" he swore.

"Sir I suggest we draw their fire towards the trees again, lose them, then snake back to the gate" said Ford reloading his weapon.

Sheppard nodded, "I agree. Teyla, Rodney, when we start shooting, that's your cue to haul ass to the gate" He realised for the duration of his conversation that Jaro had remained out in the open and he grabbed at his wrist, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I cannot run. They are here now. They have found me and now I will be vanished" Jaro looked down at the ground solemnly.

_You are insane. I knew you were trouble. You son of a bitch. Im standing here talking to you out in the open, liable to get shot and you're giving up. _"Get down!"

Jaro shook his head, "You must run now, leave. The ZPM you look for is that way, you will hit a temple, there you shall find it" He walked forward towards the trees.

"You're going to get yourself killed" _Idiot. So are you. Get back behind the rock._

The shots came from beyond the tree line and he dove out of the way. Landing on his back he started to fire off shots with his P90, "Teyla, Rodney Go!" he shouted and hoped that they had listened and were now hightailing it to that gate. "Ford, ill cover, you start running my left flank,"

Men started coming out from the trees, they looked similar to the wraith. Their skin was drained of all colour but they looked more feral. Like wild beasts. He could hear shots being fired, Ford was beginning to draw some of them away.

Sheppard grabbed at Jaros ankle and forced him down to the ground, "Run" he hissed at him.

Jaro just tried to get up again and Sheppard fired off another round at one of the men. He fell to the ground with a grunt and unlike the wraith didn't get up.

"Please, get your ass back to the damn gate" shouted Sheppard, _or I will kill you myself. This is the last time I ever listen to weir._ He pushed at Jaro, not understanding his unwillingness to move, but had to turn to fire more shots. A blast narrowly missed his head and he finally managed to push Jaro behind a rock for cover and keep him there, "I knew you were trouble" he shouted firing more shots, "I knew it"

"Once they get our scent, we cannot walk away. They will follow me through the gate, to your world"

Sheppard turned to him, _give up why don't you_ "This is what you needed protection from. Im trying to protect you and your making me look lame at my job" The rock in front of them exploded as something heavy duty struck it. He pushed Jaro to the side and rolled up to a standing position. He felt something tear at his skin and realised it was one of their weapons striking at his arm. He felt hot blood start to run down his arm. "If you don't move your ass. Im going to leave you here" shouted Sheppard, "Zpm or no zpm" He was interrupted as a bolt of light struck Jaro in the stomach.

He managed to catch him before he fell and turned just in time to shoot another guy in the shoulder and his friend in the face.

Silence.

"Major Sheppard…Major Sheppard?"

"Lt?"

"I got um, I think that's the last of them"

Sheppard stood up and scanned the area with his P90, "That's affirmative Ford, Nothing left here either."

"Should I make my way back to you?"

Sheppard looked down at Jaro and waited momentarily before answering, "I'll join you at the gate as soon as I can"

Sheppard knelt down next to Jaro and looked over the wound in his stomach. There was a gaping hole, nothing left to fix. He was going to die.

_Beckett can't fix this. He's going to die. You're going to watch someone else die. _"You're going to be fine" he said going through the motions and reaching into his pocket for a field bandage.

"I know that I will die" said Jaro, though the voice was garbled. His throat choked with his own blood.

"What are you talking about?" said Sheppard keeping his eyes focused on Jaro's stomach. _Shit _"I'm sorry" he said looking down at the dirt, and then to his blood stained hands. "I cant help you." He admitted.

"My time" said Jaro, his eyes faltered. "Find your device, temple……"he coughed.

Sheppard shook his head,

"I must pass on my gif…"

"Sorry what I cant…." Shepard leaned in closer

"I mus…"

Sheppard leaned in closer to hear the dying mans words.

"My people are at the temple, give them thi-"

What happened next took him by surprise. Jaro grabbed him with his last bit of strength by the head and he thought for a moment he was dying. His head felt as if it was going to explode, stars danced in his eyes and it felt as if somebody was pummelling the base of his skull with a hammer. A coarse vibration from Jaro's hands, channelled through his head and down his shoulders. He cried out, managed to push away from Jaro and landed in a heap on the ground beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

be kind review. im not one for begging, i wont beg. pleaseeeeee! damn you went and made me beg.

He bought his knees up to his chest and he balled his fists as he felt the tension in his body. He massaged his head. The pain was subsiding to a throb but he still felt clouded. He managed to crack his eyes open and looked across to where Jaro was now lying dead. Blank eyes staring at him.

"Major?" Rodney's voice came over the radio now. He sounded concerned.

From his place on the floor, Sheppard continued to rub at his head, Rodney's voice sounded muted., as if he was talking to him with his head underwater, "Sheppard?"

"Yeah" he managed to slur. His voice sounded so wrong, so harsh to his ears. His hands felt to his nose and he realised it was bleeding.

"You coming?"

Sheppard forced himself up to a sitting position and then with his last bit of strength managed to get himself standing. He swayed and fought to see through clouded vision, "I'm coming,"

"Is Jaro with you?" he asked.

"He's dead" he managed to say and started walking.

"What do you mean, he's dead?" said Rodney all of a sudden.

"Exactly that" snapped Sheppard, "He's dead. He got hit in the stomach and I couldn't help him"

"I cant believe this? You couldn't stop it from happening? Weir is going to kill us" moaned Rodney, "And we'll never find that ZedPM"

"Shut your whining Rodney" said Sheppard as he felt a droplet of blood fall.

"You're sure he's dead?" asked Rodney.

"He's not gonna get up and walk to the gate if that's what you're asking", Sheppard breathed in to calm himself, "Rodney, are we gonna stand around and argue about this all day? Jaro is dead, there's no bringing him back to life, no quick fix. Now shut up and let me make my way back to the gate."

----------------------------

Teyla had grown concerned for the Major when she saw him coming towards her. He was stumbling, walking stiffly, blood dripping down his nose which he had apparently not tried to stop.

"Major are you okay?" asked Rodney on seeing his appearance.

"Fine" slurred Sheppard, "Dial the gate" He bought his hands up and rubbed his head. He was pissed off. Again an alien had turned out bad, they had walked for ages to find nothing, been attacked, beaten, given the headache from hell and now they were going to get an ear bashing from Elizabeth for letting Jaro die. Correction. He was going to get an ear bashing.

The gate activated and after all the formalities were done they stepped through.

On the other side Teyla, Ford and Mckay started towards the bottom of the stairs from which Elizabeth was descending. "Where's Jaro?"

Sheppard felt the pain rise in his head again and the nausea at the pit of his stomach which threatened to turn into full blown spew. He put his hand up to his temples and rubbed.

Weir noticed him from the steps, "Major, are you okay?"

He ignored her, didn't even register her. He was too busy intent on rubbing his head. He swayed slightly, felt the rolling sensation in his stomach again.

Weir touched his shoulder and turned to Ford, "Get Beckett down here now" she turned back to Sheppard, "John, what's going on?" His nose was bleeding and a steady stream was snaking its way down his chin and dropping to the floor. She went to stop a drop from falling.

He squinted against the light and managed to make out her shape, "I…."

_You're going to be fine_

"Jaro is dead." He murmured.

He went to let go of his head but it felt worse and his hands flew back up to massage out the pain he was feeling. He swayed again and this time the dizziness threatened to pull him down, he dropped to his knees before Elizabeth could stop him and he swallowed hard against the sickness.

"John tell me what's going on?"

His stomach finally gave up and he hitched forward and threw up on the gateroom floor. He wretched until there was nothing left and then felt the blinding pain radiate from the base of his skull and spread round to his eyes. He slipped backwards and felt flesh stop his head from connecting with the concrete.

--------------------------------

_Wow he is so good looking. So cute asleep, even if he did just throw up all over the floor, but never mind, no man is perfect. I just wanna eat him up he's so cute. _

"Nurse, can you go and get me another bandage for his arm. This ones soaked through" Beckett's voice.

_Aye what a fine mess he's got himself into this time._ "Okay can you just change this bandage, sterilise the arm, ill be back in a moment" _I have to pee._

_Oh good he's gone now I can look at major Sheppard's beautiful face. I wonder if I just peaked under his – _a hand on his blanket- _no that's unprofessional. Just look at the face. His hairs really long._

Sheppard opened his eyes, "Uh hey" he said pulling the blanket up to his chin. Well at least the nurse had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. She finished cleaning up his arm and then walked over to a supplies cabinet where she seemingly disappeared. Sheppard sat up in the infirmary bed and bought his hand up to his head.

"Ah you're awake?" said Beckett as he walked back into the room. "How you feeling?"

"Good" said Sheppard, "Fine" he smiled.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" said Beckett crossing his arms.

Sheppard shook his head, "I remember stepping through the gate"

"You collapsed on the other side. You were rubbing your head liked you were in pain"

"Well I feel fine now" said Sheppard moving his legs and dropping then over the side of the bed.

_Oh no you don't_

"Oh come on Beckett, I feel fine now"

"People don't collapse for no reason" said Beckett not unfolding his arms.

"Well what did the tests reveal?" asked Sheppard looking around for his trousers and seeing them folded up on a chair opposite.

"Well nothing" said Beckett, "They all say you're fine" he stuttered, "But that doesn't necessarily mean nothing is wrong"

Sheppard padded barefoot over to his trousers and started to pull them on, "Can I at least go and get some food,. I'm starving." Sheppard saw his expression was still blank, "Look I used to get migraines" he offered.

"Its not in your file"

"Im a pilot. I don't want that on my file. Its okay, I managed to control them, but this was obviously…..i didn't have breakfast this morning"

Beckett nodded, "Okay but I want you to come back as soon as you feel unwell"

Sheppard gave him a little salute, "Will do"

----------------------------------

Sheppard walked into the canteen and straight over to where various foods were being displayed. He turned when he thought he heard someone say his name, something in relation to him coming to reclaim his lunch, but he ignored it and nodded at the chef, "Yeah can I get the soup"

_I hope nobody notices I sneezed in it._

"Scratch that, can I get the pasta." He had a disgusted look on his face.

_Where is that plaster I was wearing this morning?_

"Oh that is gross…….thats it. Can I just get a nice turkey sandwich?" asked Sheppard putting his hands on his hips.

"There's no turkey, sorry" said the chef shrugging _except the one I have waiting for my lunch_

"Well can I just have yours then?"

"What?"

"Turkey sandwich, you have one?" said Sheppard

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

Sheppard laughed, "Because you just said…you had one" he waited a beat, "So can I have it?"

"Its mine"

Sheppard shook his head and feigned disappointment, "You know I am the commanding officer here, and when the co wants a turkey sandwich, the co gets. I mean I could take this to the top. Weir wouldn't be happy to see you keeping her favourite staff hungry now, functioning under par" he smiled, "So how about you give me the sandwich?"

_Son of a bitch_

"Don't you call me a son of a bitch" said Sheppard as the sandwich was practically launched at him, "Put it on my tab" he said and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------

Something strange was going on. Sheppard had heard him say son of a bitch, but had he said it. As he walked down the corridor finishing off the final part of his illegitimate sandwich he focused in on a woman stood by a console working. She looked at him, when he had his back to her he heard her, _nobody ever notices me. I hate this job_. Sheppard stopped and turned and went over to her, "Did uh, did you just say something?"

She looked up at him with a surprised look in her eyes and shook her head, "No"

"Are you sure?

"No I was just thinking" she said and went back to her work.

Sheppard turned around and suddenly his eyes went wide and he turned back to her, "Just thinking" he said rubbing at his chin. "You sure you didn't say anything out loud. People do that sometimes, they only think that they are thinking and then-" she looked at him blankly. "Think of a number between 1 and a million"

"Sorry?" she asked meekly.

"Come on, it's just a game"

"Okay" _five hundred and nine_

"five hundred and nine" he said smiling.

She nodded.

"Another, come on" he said smiling wider and rubbing his hands together.

"Uh" _seven three seven three_

"7373" he said, "Was I right?"

She nodded, "How did you?"

Sheppard smiled, "Ah I have to go, thanks" he shouted as he started to walk off.

----------------------------------------------

He walked down the corridor and focused on peoples conversations. A little kid, _I wanna play outside_ a scientist _emc2 is wrong _a member of the Athosians _why is he staring at me? _A young woman walked passed him and he heard her thoughts _my god, he is sexy, id like to rip that black t shirt off him. Yummy, nice._ Sheppard looked back and smiled. He passed a man in the hall; an officer and he listened in on his thoughts _if only he knew how you felt. Mmm nice ass._ Sheppard jumped and started to walk faster, his hands on his backside.

-------------------------------

When Sheppard got to Weirs door, he realised how fantastic this ability was. He didn't know where it had come from but it was going to prove useful. He could however tell Weir right now or he could take advantage of this ability and have a little fun for the next few hours. He decided to do the latter.

"Come in"

Sheppard walked into the room and smiled, "I'm back"

Weir looked up at him and returned the smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, really good" he said staring at her intently.

_He looks tired. _"You look tired" she said looking up from a folder she was reading.

"Oh im fine. It was just a really bad headache" he said sitting down opposite her.

_Stop looking there., stop it, stop it, stop it,_ "So, what can I do for you now?" _other than rip your clothes off and---no bad Elizabeth. John Sheppard is totally not your type. You go for well educated, gently-_ "Why are you smiling like that?" she felt herself blush.

Sheppard shook his head, "No reason" he said "I was wondering if I was grounded"

"No" she said looking back at the folder, "Beckett said you had a migraine. But if you feel bad you have to tell us." _Me_

"Of course" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Whilst I have you here I wanted to talk to you about events of your mission"

Sheppard nodded, but realised it was the first time he had thought about Jaro since waking up. He was so preoccupied with feeling better and discovering this new ability that he was ashamed to have not given the man further thought. "Okay?"

"I have scheduled a briefing for later on in the day, but I wanted to get your side of the story first" She licked her lips. _Rodney is wrong about him._

"Jaro was fatally wounded during a gun fight. There was nothing I could do." He said looking down at his hands briefly and remembering the sight of the blood.

"Could Beckett not have helped?" she asked crossing her legs.

Sheppard chewed at his lips thoughtfully, "The wound was large, moving him would have led to massive blood loss. The gate was too far. He died literally minutes after he was shot"

"Very well. I'll give you time to recuperate but I want you at that briefing later on" He continued to stare at her.

"Anything else?" she asked smoothing down her own hair. _You look a mess Elizabeth._

"Oh I was just, I just wanted to talk I guess."

"Talk?"

"Get inside that head of yours" he cleared his throat, "I realise we've never spoken before" he said mumbling "Properly"

"We speak all the time" she said. _I know what you mean. I barely know you. Your file is full of interesting stuff._ "Look Major, I have some work to do here. Maybe we could talk later" _now he's going to hate you. He seems bored. Maybe hes lonely. _

"Okay, I understand" said Sheppard standing up an suddenly feeling guilty about trying to get into her head. "Ill leave you to it"

When Sheppard walked out of Weirs office he bumped straight into Sergeant Bates, "Bates" he said with every ounce of that word sounding like contempt.

"Sir" _asshole_

"So what are you doing?" asked Sheppard folding his arms across his chest.

"If you must know I'm filing a report about your dubious conduct on the last mission off world, last time we encountered the wraith"

"You still going on about that" said Sheppard letting his arms drop to his sides, "When are you going to realise that this isn't about personal vendettas" he shook his head, "Your ridiculous. If its not the athosians or Teyla your putting under the spot light its me, what's next Bates……"

_I hate you, I should be CO._

Sheppard was not surprised at Bate's thoughts. Even if he couldn't hear them, he would have guessed he felt this way.

"You have a problem with me? That it sergeant?"

_yes_

"Why don't you tell me what you really think of me" said Sheppard slowly, "Come on, don't be shy"

_you're an ass_

"You think im an ass?"

Bates swallowed and shook his head. _How did he do that? Coincidence. What a jerk._

"Let me guess I am a jerk" said Sheppard smiling. "And you think you can do this job much better than me"

Sheppard looked at his face and then stifled a laugh, "Your just jealous because you wanted to an airforce pilot, but you couldn't take the G's and every time you went up you were sick….like everywhere" he laughed and Bates pushed passed him to go into weirs office.

Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rodney was sat at his laptop, concentrating on the equations in front of him. Sheppard deciding to take advantage of this situation snuck up behind him, inched his face close to his ear and then-

"Major I know you're there" said Rodney suddenly and Sheppard jumped back and grabbed at his heart, "Jesus Rodney" he laughed, "You trying to kill me?"

_Seems like you do that perfectly well by yourself._

Taken aback at that strange thought, Sheppard found himself staring blankly at Rodney.

_What is he doing?_ "Look I'm sorry about earlier" mumbled Rodney.

"Don't worry about it" said Sheppard clapping him on the back, "I should have been able to help Jaro" he shook his head, "People can't always be helped"

Rodney nodded, "I know that. Its just that Zpm was our chance to-" he paused and mentally scolded himself. _Hes going to think you are an insensitive jerk. Well you are, but home. That Zpm was a link to earth_ "Anyway we might have a chance to go back. Im going to beg Weir" He let a smile grace his lips.

"Rodney Mckay, beg?" questioned Sheppard.

"Oh like you haven't before" sniped Rodney.

"She might take some convincing" said Sheppard glancing at him and picking up a strange device off the table near Rodney.

"Don't touch that!" he exclaimed taking it off Sheppard and examining it to make sure it wasn't damaged. _Why is a child in charge of this base?_

Sheppard raised his eyebrows at that remark. SO Mckay thought he was a child. Nice.

"What you up to?" asked Sheppard leaning against the desk and looking at the tricky equations on the screen.

"Nothing that you would understand" he paused and sighed, "Just something Kavanagh asked me to look at it. Its wrong" he said looking at a long stream of numbers and waving a hand dismissively, "I just can't tell where its wrong" _perhaps it's the variable, 4500 kj_

"You don't know?" asked Sheppard and he cleared his throat, "Perhaps its something to …..do.. with the uh variables. Is it me or does that look wrong?" he asked pointing at the screen, smiling secretly inside when he saw the look of shock on Rodney's face. Priceless. Could a child do that?

"That's what I was thinking" said Rodney,

"Oh you were just thinking that?" asked Sheppard, "Ah come on. I've heard that one before"

Rodney looked flustered, "I was. I know why I was thinking that, how did you arrive at that?" _He would have no idea its because of the power output and its relation to the drive shaft ancillaries._ He smiled.

"Don't ask me" said Sheppard shrugging and he waited for the smug smile to form on Rodney's lips, "I mean what do I know, im just a flyboy, right?", he said picking up the object Rodney had taken off him again.

Rodney snatched it back. "Right" he said crossing his arms.

"I mean, I thought it added up like that because of the power output and the drive shaft ancillaries" he said looking at Rodney.

_How in the hell? Don't let on you're shocked, be calm, collected…how?_ "Well it's a simple….thing really" said Rodney quietly. He rubbed at his face wearily. _How did he know that?_

"So you ready for our debriefing, its in an hour" said Sheppard checking his watch.

"Yeah" said Rodney _He must have cheated. How can you cheat something like that?_

"Oh stop obsessing"

"What?" asked Rodney looking at him strangely.

"I can…uh tell" said Sheppard, "You wanna know how I did that. Jeez what do you think I did, read your mind" he laughed but Rodney didn't look amused.

"What happened on that planet with Jaro?" asked Rodney _because you were pretty angry at him and he didn't come back._

"We're back onto this?" he sighed "He got hit by some kind of weapon" said Sheppard eyes downcast. He was beginning to develop a slight headache at the base of his skull.

"And they ignored you?"

"I had killed them all" said Sheppard, reaching his hand up and rubbing at his eyes. He became distracted when he could hear other voices, other thoughts creeping into his mind.

"They weren't shooting at you though, were they, they were shooting at him"

Sheppard suddenly felt the pressure building behind his eyes, "I…….told you he couldn't be helped. You think im responsible. You saw him, he had a death wish." He rubbed at his eyes "We'll talk about this in the debriefing" he said.

_Whats up with him now. Is he hiding something?_

"The debriefing" said Sheppard bracing himself against the counter.

"Why not now?" Rodney pushed.

"Rodney?"

"I mean, yeah I can understand why you wouldn't talk to me. We insult each other, exchange banter, but face it we're not friends" He waited expectantly. _Well I consider him a friend, but I doubt he would have a geek like me as a friend. No im more of a side kick. A pinky and the brain type scenario. If he would just talk to me._

He could hear more voices now, increasing in volume. "Rodney there's something I have to say?"

_What now? He's going to say something insulting, you wait for it. You shouldn't have made out like you were desperate for a friend._

"You are my friend" said Sheppard but he realised that Rodney had turned away from him and was busy messing around on his laptop. He was probably trying to cover up for the massive insecurities he felt inside. "When Jaro died he…..did something and-"

_Now he wants to talk. _"You wanted to talk about this at the debriefing remember?" said Rodney turning back to his equation.

"Yeah" said Sheppard dejectedly. He looked for a moment at Rodneys back, waited for him to turn around but he didn't. Rodney was now deliberately being defensive. Sheppard swayed a little on his feet and bought a hand up to his neck. This was gone unnoticed by Rodney.

"Im going to have a lie down before the debriefing," he managed to croak. His good mood now beginning to fade with weariness.

_In the middle of the day?_ "You do that" muttered Rodney staring at the computer screen.

"See you later"

----------------------

Sheppard let himself drop down onto his bed face first and closed his eyes feeling sleep drag at him. For a moment he felt as if he was floating, he felt peaceful, but he very slowly became aware of a rising noise. It sounded muted at first but very slowly the noise crescended and he could hear voices. Thoughts. _Why doesn't he like me? Where are my quarters? I want to go through the wormhole? Home, I wish I was home, I love him but he could never know_ Sheppard rolled onto his side and put his hands to his ears, trying to push at the sound. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head and cried out, "Shut up!" The noise suddenly and swiftly left him as quickly as it had come and he was left alone, the sound of his fast breathing as company.

The pain in his head had now receded to a dull thudding. He couldn't understand where that had come from. He had to concentrate to keep the voices from coming back and realised slowly that he was loosing control. If Rodney had just listened to him.

"Sheppard, you coming to this debriefing or what?" he heard Rodney's voice over the radio and he depressed it, "Ive still got like…" he checked his watch and was surprised to see that an hour had indeed passed, however he only felt as if five minutes had, "Im on my way" he said and got off his ass. A quick look in the mirror before he left revealed he looked tired and sweaty. He wiped his hands over his face, ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the debriefing room.

-----------------------------------

Sheppard walked into the debriefing room and tried to avoid everyone's stares as he planted himself down next to Elizabeth. She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" and he muttered a yes without even looking up.

_How dare he say I couldn't be in the airforce, how did he know I failed for that reason?. Is it in my file?_

"Yes its in your file" said Sheppard rubbing at his head and looking up at Bates.

Bates looked shocked and said, "I didn't say anything Sir"

Sheppard swallowed hard and shook his head, "No?"

"No"

"Oh" said Sheppard leaning back in his chair and smiling nervously, "I thought you said, never mind"

Weir looked at him and smiled, "Okay, so you want to tell me exactly what happened with Jaro?" _exactly as it happened._

"We walked towards this supposed temple, we were attacked by some aliens and he got shot and he died" said Sheppard. "I mean, I uh tried to help him but the wound was too bad" He realised that his summary had been too quick and now he was drawing attention, but he felt uncomfortable and it took all of his strength to push out the other voices.

He had been hit by their cacophony again on his way to the debriefing and had had to steady himself in the corridor to regain his composure. He realised that he was not able to handle this any longer and he had been foolish to think he could fool around with both his health and his friends thoughts.

_Whats got into him?_ Sheppard looked at Rodney and then to Teyla_ he is acting very strange_ and then back to Weir _he looks tired. Ill have to talk to Beckett._

"Please don't talk to Beckett" said Sheppard rubbing at his head again. The headache was coming back with a vengeance and he could feel the pain at the back of his skull again. Little flash bangs at the base of his neck which forced him to clench his jaw.

_I didn't say anything._ "I didn't say anything John what's going on?"

He ignored her, stared straight through her as he heard the voices swell in the background. He managed to look at her, his head now in so much pain he couldn't tell what was being said or thought. "Is he okay?" _Hes ill _"Maybe we should get Beckett?" _how did he get that equation?_

Sheppard put both hands on the table, palms facing down and strained to concentrate on his friends around him, but it was so hard to ignore the other noises in his head. His head felt so heavy and his eyes hurt from the pressure building behind them.

_We will pray for their souls. Lunch will be served 12 tomorrow so I want you here on time. Son stop playing in the outer parts of the city. We've run out of gauze. I wonder if he likes me. That dress is hideous. My room is really small, maybe I can get a bigger one. The gateroom is so big. Ill never step through the gate again. I miss my daughter. Its my birthday, nobody remembered. You handle a gun in this fashion, ensure its cleaned,I left the oven on at home im sure of it. This place is so clinical. I wish people would stop telling me what to do an dhow to think. Is he okay? He's our leader and he's losing it, great!_

"Stop!" shouted Sheppard shakily getting to his feet, "All of you just stop thinking" he felt his legs give and somebody's hand around his arm trying to keep him upright but he pushed them away. He felt liquid start to pour from his nose and bought a shaky hand up to wipe away the blood. "Shit" he muttered and another hand grabbed at his arm. Was he falling? He didn't know but the could hear there thoughts, endless thoughts and found himself swinging out to push them away.

Sheppard punched Bates in the face and then turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

"Get Beckett" said Weir touching Rodney on the arm and going over to Bates to see if he was okay.

Teyla ands Ford stood in front of her, "What can we do?"

"Go find him" said Weir looking up from the floor.

---------------------

Sheppard was walking down one of the corridors his hands up to his head massaging his temples, his nose dripping. He looked up through a strange aura in his vision and could see people looking at him as if he were insane. He felt hands touching his shoulder, but heard nothing but a cacophony of thoughts. _Whats up with him? Is that major Sheppard? What's going on?_ Constant unrelenting.

Sheppard pushed them all away and found himself running towards one of the balconies. The door closed behind him and when he was sure that nobody was around he walked over to the balcony and tried to calm his breathing. He was sweating, his head hurt, and the rolling sensation in his stomach was beginning to swell. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, tried to calm the noise in his head, but he only managed to mute it.. It was still there, boiling under the surface in the background. His stomach rolled again and he instinctively put his hand to it to try and quell the feelings inside. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, but it was too late and he threw up over the railing. He coughed and wiped at his mouth, his knuckled were white from gripping the railing so hard and he laughed as he heard Teyla and Ford and Weir as they all thought they knew where he was. Was he that predictable?

Sure enough the door opened and Weir was coming towards him, or was she thinking about approaching him. He didn't know anymore. He seemed to have lost his own thoughts amongst the others and looked at her with glassy eyes, "Please leave me alone" he said rubbing at his temple.

"John, you have to tell us what's going on"

"Is he okay?" he heard Rodney's voice somewhere.

"Please" he said loosing the sensation in his legs and realising he was now slumped on the floor, one hand still gripping the railing for dear life, "Please its quieter here" he said looking down. Another surge in his head and it was as if finding his own thoughts unlocked the others. "God" he moaned feeling his eyes water. Why had he thought he could control this?

He was beginning to lose consciousness, "Jus" Hands on his face lifted his head up and Elizabeth looked at him closely, "John?"

He swallowed against another wave of nausea, "I can hear everyone's thoughts. Jaro……….he gave me……he made it so I could hear thoughts"

"What?" she said disbelieving.

He tried to keep his eyes open.

"I" he felt the blackness take him before he could finish the sentence.

to be continued. please review, thanks for all the ones ive been getting so far


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, it always makes my day. Glad you are enjoying it too, I aim to please. A lot of you are mentioning thoughtcrimes. The initial idea did come from that, couldn't resist doing spiderman theme tune in sheps head as I figured he was the sort of guy – secret geek – who might have comic book tunes in his head.

But beyond that its me and not a direct take from the film. Just wanted to clear that up. (Shep and Brendan Dean, very similar characters also)

------------------------------

Beckett paced back and forth, "So he claims he can hear peoples thoughts" he said glancing over to the infirmary bed where Sheppard had awakened not so long ago and was talking to an unconscious man beside him.

Weir followed his gaze, "Yes"

"Ive found nothing that indicated anything unusual" said Beckett, "But im still waiting on a cat scan so there maybe something yet. It just seems impossible" he shook his head.

Weir smiled, "Impossible?" she questioned.

Beckett smiled, "Yes I realise we are in another galaxy in a city which was previously under the water," he paused, " Using technology beyond our understanding and that there are wraiths who can suck the life out of you with their hands" he laughed a little.

They walked over to Sheppard's bed and he was smiling but looked heavily drawn and tired, "No way man, when you wake up ill take you out for an Athosian beer" he was saying and hooked his thumb in the direction of the man, "I can hear his thoughts" he said looking pleased with himself.

Beckett looked at him disbelieving,. "He's in a coma"

"You don't believe me" said Sheppard looking at his face, "You think im crazy?" he laughed, "Look officer Jenson here was helping some people on mx453 and he pressed a device" he looked over at the man and was obviously listening to something, "Apparently if you go back and press it, it will wake him up" he opened up his hands "Id suggest sending a team out there as soon as possible"

"We'll uh look into it" said Beckett glancing at the man in the coma.

"He can hear you, you know" said Sheppard breathing out heavily.

Beckett turned as a man came along and handed him a sheet of paper, "The results from your cat scan..interesting" _elevated dopamine levels, increased activity on the right side of the brain._

"Elevated dopamine levels and increased activity on the right hand side of the brain" he smiled.

Weir arched an eyebrow.

"Okay yes, I get it" said Beckett shaking his head, "So how long have you been able to do this?"

"Since I got back" said Sheppard biting his lip.

"So you've been reading our thoughts all this time?" asked Weir.

"well…yeah" said Sheppard swallowing and looking appropriately guilty. "I didn't realise at first" said Sheppard meeting her eyes, "But I soon figured it out. Answering questions before they had been asked was a big clue"

"So the spell in the gateroom when you got in? That wasn't a migraine" said Beckett looking offended. _Why are my patients always lying to me? Especially the Major._

Sheppard looked ashamed, "No" he said rubbing at his head. "But I did used to get migraines" he offered, "That's true enough"

"I'll add it to your file" said Beckett.

"You should have told us" said Weir angrily. _He doesn't trust me._. _I cant believe this. He heard everything?_

"Not everything…I" he realised his error too late.

"So how did this happen?" asked Beckett.

"Just before Jaro died. He grabbed me and told me to pass on his gift. I didn't realise what he meant at first" Sheppard cleared his throat. "Lately ive not been able to stop the thoughts coming into my head. Before if I looked at someone I could hear….everything" he swallowed hard, "But now, I hear everything and everyone" As if on cue, a few random thoughts seemed to siphon into his mind and he bought his hand up to massage his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Beckett taking a step forward and grabbing at his shoulder.

Sheppard nodded rested his hand in his lap, "Just a few thoughts, slipping through" he managed before becoming distracted again.

Beckett took out his penlight and shone it into the Majors eyes, instructing him to follow the light. Sheppard co-operated without a word.

"Your reactions seem to be slow" he said returning the penlight to his pocket._ Perhaps his brain chemistry is being affected by his ability to read minds. I'll have to look into that._

Sheppard nodded listlessly, "The thoughts come in waves." He said rubbing at his eyes, "Im finding it hard to concentrate"

"Understandable" said Beckett.

Weir who had been silent throughout their exchange, gave Sheppard a look and then turned to Beckett, "So how do we proceed?"

"Well there's nothing physically wrong with the Major. His headaches and nosebleeds are most likely subject to the ability he has acquired. Best I can do is give him some Tylenol, when the pain starts" he shrugged, "That is until we figure out what to do"

Sheppard began to get off the bed, "Jaro said something about the temple, perhaps, his people are there, or there's someway of getting this, whatever it is out of my head" he rubbed his hands together, "Doctor Weir?" he looked up at her, but she was off somewhere else. She looked at him as if she could feel him reading her thoughts. "So now you want to stop reading thoughts?" she questioned. This struck Sheppard as strange, but he realised too late that he had hurt her feelings.

Sheppard nodded, "I admit I got carried away with all of this"

"And medically its putting an enormous amount of strain on the brains process centres" said Beckett looking at Weir.

_He's going to read our minds and invade our privacy regardless of where he is in Atlantis._

"I promise I will try not to" Sheppard sighed and put his head in his hands. Weir just raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I told you so' and turned around to leave.

"Elizabeth!" Sheppard called as he jumped off the bed and went to follow.

Beckett grabbed at his arm and stopped him, "Not just yet"

"She pissed off" said Sheppard looking down at the floor.

"She uncomfortable with you being able to read her mind" said Beckett ushering him back to the bed, " And I have to say, I'm not too comfortable with that fact myself"

------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard had been given the all clear by Beckett and was now stood outside Weirs office, pacing back and forth, trying to assemble a coherent sentence in his mind. It was still difficult to faze everything out of his head, everything still sounded so mute.

He finally knocked on her door and waited for the terse reply to enter.

Weir was sat behind her desk and locked her hands, "You realise you were pacing outside a glass door?" she asked looking down at her desk and avoiding his gaze. _Don't think, don't think, he's heard your innermost thoughts, if only I could remember what I've thought over the past day. If there has been anything inappropriate, its because you're lonely at the moment, and any male would have you thinking things that…..shut up Elizabeth Weir. You are a strong woman and you do not have to explain yourself._

Sheppard sat down in front of her, "Look im sorry about…my intrusion"

"Are you talking about now or all the other times?" asked Weir.

Sheppard swallowed, "If its any consolation, I did, do feel bad about it" he licked his lips, "Real bad" and smiled.

Weir shook her head, "You're unbelievable" but she managed to smile. "We were all very worried about you. You put your health at risk for a bit of fun"

"Wouldn't you do the same?" asked Sheppard, "If you had the chance to hear what others thought about you"

Weir was silent.

"Oh come on" said Sheppard.

"Okay yes, I can see the appeal" she shook her head. _Why lie he can hear your thoughts dummy._

"I really couldn't control it" he said rubbing at a nagging pain in the back of his neck, "The thoughts were just there, and…." He rubbed at his neck again.

"I just worry about what you might have heard me uh think, and…i…."

"Look I wont tell people you secretly lust for Mckay"

"John!" she warned and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry okay, Im trying to focus else where" he said, "But my thoughts, everyone else's thoughts…it's a mess"

"You should have informed us about this development as soon as you knew about it" she crossed her arms, "Im not going to pretend not be disappointed, as you can hear my thoughts you already know I am"

Sheppard nodded and rubbed at his head again.

"You've listened to peoples private thoughts and emotions and im sure a lot of them aren't going to thank you or be so forgiving for that i-" she paused and saw that the Major was rubbing at his head now, eyes closed. _It's a good job at the moment this isn't common knowledge. He'd be ostracized._

Sheppard looked up at could see Weir staring at him strangely, he blinked and tried to concentrate but all he could hear was a thousand thoughts again.

"You're having trouble concentrating aren't you?" she said getting up and walking over to him. She sat on the edge of her desk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her vacantly, but still managed to nod, "I just cant seem to block them out" he managed to choke against the pain. "Not anymore. I feel like im losing myself"

"Should I call Beckett?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Wont help" and he felt the steady drip as his nose began to bleed. Weir leapt up and grabbed for a tissue off her desk and passed it to him. He gratefully accepted and tried to staunch the flow of blood. "That's why I came here" he said, his voice muffled through the tissue. "We need to go back to that planet, maybe there's someway of finding a cure for this" he said shrugging, but he winced when he cricked his already painful neck.

Weir was chewing at her lip when she said, "Im not so sure that's a good idea. You said that there were hostiles there" _You cant agree to it._

Sheppard smiled briefly at her use of the word hostiles. A word he would use, "Well we managed to get them all. They might have been all that there was."

"And they might not have" said Weir. _Elizabeth Weir, did you just use the word hostiles?_

He dabbed at his nose, "We know there's a zpm there, that's reason enough and if I happen to get everybody's thoughts out of my head at the same time then that's a bonus" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then let out a small laugh.

Weir gave him a puzzled expression, "Something funny major?"

Sheppard was laughing but his face could not hide the pain he was in.

"Oh no" said Sheppard smiling crookedly,

Weir reached another tissue for him. _Must be kind of interesting hearing what people think?_

"Im not sure sending you out to a planet in your condition is the right thing to do"

Sheppard's expression changed in a matter of seconds and took the tissue from his nose, inspected it and shoved it in his pocket, "Im fine" he said "See my nose has stopped bleeding"

"You are not fine" said Weir, "And your not going. That's a firm no" _Now don't back down. Whatever he says to you, stick to your guns._

"No?" said Sheppard standing up suddenly and kicking his chair back. "Just like that?" he crossed the distance between them.

Weir stared passed him and looked at the fallen chair.

"I couldn't risk it" _You are too important for the welfare of Atlantis._

"Welfare of Atlantis?" questioned Sheppard, "That's Becketts domain." He said wiping at his nose.

Weir just stared at him.

"Still a no" he repeated. He stared forward for a moment, seemingly lost in his own mind and then his eyes closed briefly.

"Major, are you okay?" she said touching his shoulder. He flinched away and took a step to the side but he still didn't look at her.

"Stop it" he hissed, his hand flying up to his head.

_Im so unhappy, if I could end it all._ Sheppard wished he knew who was so unhappy. He felt responsible for every negative thought he heard.

"What?"

"Stop telling me ill be fine" he said and sucked in his breathe, "I…cant.." he began to say but lost his train of thought. He shook his head and attempted to speak again, "I have to go……Im tired of this" he said, his legs were starting to feel weak and he was wishing he hadn't kicked that chair away, "Jaro's people can help me" he pleaded, "Im sure of it"

_life is so hard here._ This one person, who were they?

Weir just shook her head, "Can you not see you're not fit. Physically and emotionally?"

Sheppard now fixed his eyes on hers and shook his head, "Im fine" he said again. "I can do this" He grabbed her arm, "Im sorry okay that I took advantage, but I don't want to hear this anymore" he said his voice breaking.

"John, tell me whats going on?" she said reaching up to his face and pulling it towards her. His eyes fixed on hers and she wished for a moment of clarity from him.

"I…..its bad enough that I feel responsible for everybody's physical wellbeing here on Atlantis" he faltered and Weir had to wait for what seemed like eternity before he focused on her again and found his voice, "But now I feel responsible for everyone's mental well being too"

"You have to focus" she said, but he was closing his eyes now.

"Somebody is really unhappy here" he said to no one in particular, "I just wish I recognised the voice" he was saying.

"Focus on one string of thoughts" Weir was saying. He was lost to her again. She realised she couldn't help him. "John, go the infirmary" she said as he stared off again, he looked like he was listening to something.

"Shut up!" he cried out all of a sudden and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Weir was taken aback but soon realised he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to the voices.

She grabbed him by the elbow and started to guide him towards the door, he didn't fight, he just kept his hands at his eyes and groaned. They didn't make it far, as they got to the walkway between her office and the control room he sank to his knees and started to rub at his head again.

"John!" she shouted and grabbed at his face. His eyes were unfocused and he didn't see her, "Beckett get down here now" she called out over the radio and concerned men and women stood around and watched as she tried to control Sheppard. He was in a state, sweating, eyes darting wildly and his hands at his head trying to massage out the pain.

"John" she held his chin and realised he could no longer hear her. "John, focus on my thoughts" she said all of a sudden, "Please, one string of thoughts, keep it simple"

He crumpled further on to the floor and lay back, his legs hitched up to his chest, writhing on the floor and shouting out at the voices in his head. He heard Weirs voice and for a moment tried to follow her thoughts _You will be fine, you hear me. We will help you through this, just stay on this line of thought. My line of thought, you will be-_ He lost her in the sea of voices.

He kept crying, shut up and other colourful expletives but it was apparent that he was gone now. Unable to distinguish what was real or thought.

A moment of lucidity shocked Weir when he grabbed at her wrist and gave her a fleeting look. His eyes momentarily connected with hers and she thought she saw him mouth the word 'please'.

------------------------------------------

"Get out! Get out!" cried Sheppard as he held his hands to his head. He was shouting out but Beckett was certain he wasn't aware of it.

Weir was stood at the foot of his bed, face flinched away from the scene it front of her. Over the past year, she had grown close to Sheppard and she was not comfortable with the idea he was in pain.

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?" asked Weir, her arms tightly hugging her waist.

Beckett looked over at Sheppard and shook his head, "He's moving too much to get any equipment on him, pain medication doesn't seem to have worked and hes totally unresponsive" he put his hands on his hips, "Doctor Weir, it would seem that the Major can no longer control the amount of information he takes in"

"Explain" said Weir not taking her eyes off the squirming figure in the bed.

"Before this ability had developed Major Sheppard could control how much he heard by simply concentrating on the individual. It would seem now he has lost that control completely."

Mckay walked into the infirmary and stopped when he saw Sheppard groaning and writhing, "Okay so what's this about mind reading?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"How did you get in here?" asked Beckett going to push him out, "I told the guard at the door no visitors"

Rodney let out a short laugh, "You might need me for something science related" he said stepping around Beckett. "Oh come on, we were worried about him. I mean some people were….are. Teyla and Ford wanted me to find out his status"

Weir sighed, "He's here now. Let him stay. Major Sheppard was given this ability by Jaro, only hes very quickly been unable to control it" she said.

"He can hear too many thoughts" said Beckett.

Rodney smiled, "This is ridiculous" he started but then his eyes widened, "But it explains a lot. I was working on this equation earlier and he knew the answer. He was reading my thoughts…I knew it" he cried out, "Oh Rodney Mckay is still a genius"

"As relevant as that is Rodney, we need to find a solution" said Weir rubbing her eyes. "Before I tried to get him to concentrate on one line of thought, mine, but he only settled for a minute and then lost it again"

Rodney looked over at Sheppard and scrunched up his face, "He's in pain?"

"Its like a migraine only much worse" said Beckett feeling helpless.

"Like a massive overload of information" said Rodney rubbing his cheek. "We need to get him off this base" he said simply.

"Get out, just shut the fuck up!" screamed Sheppard and Beckett steered them all away from the bed.

"Ive been thinking the same thing myself" he said glancing back at his patient.

Weir looked between the two men, "Am, I missing something?"

"I believe that the only viable option that is left to us now is to get Major Sheppard off this base and to somewhere less populated" said Beckett barely drawing breath, "We know that Jaro's people were at that temple, maybe they have the same ability and if they do they must be able to control this somehow. He needs to go somewhere where there are less thoughts"

"Convert to a simpler mode of operation" said Rodney not taking his eyes off Sheppard.

"He's not a bloody computer" said Beckett sighing.

"You think that's for the best?" asked Weir.

"At this rate he's going to give himself a heart attack. Plus we don't know what effects this 'gift' is having on his brain chemistry. It could cause a catastrophic brain haemorrhage or much worse, it could kill him" said Beckett, his eyes serious.

"I suggest the smallest team possible" said Rodney putting his hand up.

"Okay" said Weir nodding, "I get the picture. But who's going to go with him" she looked around.

"Beckett and I will go" said Rodney even as he said it he saw Beckett's eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't go volunteering me-"

"Beckett can assist medically and I can assist technically. We can get this zpm and get Sheppard sorted. A happy medium I think you'll agree" he said smiling smugly. His smile faded when Sheppard called out again.

Weir looked at the floor, unsure, "This is a bad idea" she said.

-----------------

.The voices were constant and unrelenting. Sheppard had never felt so trapped. He could barely fish his own thoughts out from the others and he having a hard time even seeing now.

Sheppard had been listening to the pained voice in the background, the constant screaming and crying out when he had realised with sickening clarity that it was his own voice he could hear.

He realised for the moment that it was all he could hear as the other voices died away and he snapped opened his eyes.

He was no longer on Atlantis. He was sat, his back up against a DHD and he was on a planet he recognised from not so long ago.

"What?" he said rubbing at his eyes and inspecting his clothes. He was fully kitted up in his vest.

"I cannot believe you volunteered me for something again. I tell you, this is the last time this is happening" He could hear Becketts voice, "You take advantage of my good nature"

"Good nature" snorted Rodney.

"Don't you laugh at me" the warning came.

"Hey" shouted Sheppard from his seating position on the ground.

Beckett and Rodney dropped what they were doing and ran over to him.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell am i?" asked Sheppard all at once.

"Back on the planet, we had to bring you through the gate. How are you feeling?" said Beckett taking out his penlight and shining it at Sheppard's eyes.

He let Beckett do his work even though it was annoying him and co-operated.

"Good" said Beckett. "You're more responsive"

"How long was i…gone for?" asked Sheppard rubbing at his eyes

"Four hours before we shipped you through the gate. We couldn't reach you" said Rodney passing him some water.

Sheppard grabbed at it and drank some whilst getting up. He dropped some of the water and it dribbled down his vest. "Sorry" he said meekly before handing it back to Rodney. His hands were still a little shaky, but he didn't feel overloaded with thoughts.

"Weir agreed to let us go to the Temple" said Becket smiling. _I of course was bought here against my will_ "Stop it" snapped Beckett suddenly.

"What?" asked Sheppard shaking his head.

"Stop reading my thoughts" he said simply. "I know you cant exactly help it, but-"

Sheppard nodded, "I will try not to, okay?"

"Already thought of that" said Rodney reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out some earplugs, "Try those on for size" he said.

Sheppard sighed, but humoured him and put them in. Silence. It was blissful and he risked a small smile.

_How they working?_

"They are working just fine" said Sheppard. He stopped when he realised that Rodney had not spoken and took the ear plugs out. "They suck" he said simply.

"How are you feeling?" asked Beckett giving him a cursory look up and down.

Sheppard gave him a lopsided grin, "There is good and bad news" he said checking his side holster, "The good news is I cant hear any other thoughts" he paused and then said for dramatic effect, "The bad news, is that I can hear yours and Rodneys thoughts"

Beckett let his smile drop, "Glad to see you're obviously feeling better Major"

Sheppard rubbed at his face, ran a hand through his hair and checked his P90 clipped to his vest before saying, "You ready to move or are we going to stand around here all day?"

---------------------

"So where exactly is this temple?" asked Beckett breathing heavily and sagging under the weight of his backpack.

"Not much farther" said Sheppard, although he really had no idea.

"I knew you cheated with that equation" said Rodney suddenly kicking up a bit of dirt as they trudged through a shaded woodland area. _Youre an ass._

"What?" said Sheppard. "And remember, I can read your thoughts"

Rodney smiled, "I know"

"Oh please Rodney, not for the millionth time" moaned Beckett.

Rodney turned to him and said, "Shut up would you." _Science not voodoo_

"Yeah well, it was just a joke" said Sheppard in response to Rodney, "You were along the right lines I just helped you realise it"

Rodney snorted. _Helped me along. They were my thoughts in the first place. My lines._

"I just cant believe you managed to keep that sort of thing to yourself" said Rodney kicking up a stone that got in his way. He gave a quick look over his shoulder to check on Beckett and then back to the Major, "Did you find out anything of interest?"

Sheppard grinned as he stepped over a fallen log in the path, "I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about"

Rodney sighed, "Oh come on, I know you must have something"

Sheppard shrugged, "I made a promise not to discuss what I heard"

"Nothing about Kavanagh, Zelenka, did you talk to him? Was he thinking about any particular experiments hes thinking of trying?"

Sheppard gave Rodney a playful shove and dodged a tree, "I didn't spend my day talking to scientists"

"Ah so you spent your day talking to all the hot nurses and trying to find out what people thought of you" Rodney said it as a statement._ I should have used him to find out if Anna likes me._

"No, I spent it bugging you" he let out a short laugh and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of freedom in his mind. "Plus Anna is seeing Marwell"

Rodney gave him a look, "I don't like Anna" he said rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. _Youre a clever man. Stop lying to the guy that reads thoughts. Uhh hi Sheppard._

Sheppard gave him a look and a little wave. Rodney scowled.

Beckett nearly tripped over and Sheppard grabbed him by his elbow to stop him from falling, "Im going to stay on the base next time. Ive very slowly realised that Off world means walking" he said breathing in and out heavily.

"Well you could do to lose a few pounds" said Rodney reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a powerbar. "You want some?" he offered it to Beckett.

"Oh no, im on a diet" said Beckett, "Apparently"

"Im just saying-" started Rodney. _Im not exactly thin._

"You are saying im fat. I don't care, im my ideal weight" he said patting at his stomach.

"The wraith would take one look at me, look at you and say, wow a buffet!" said Rodney smiling, "They would practically starve on me"

"Don't forget ive seen you naked" said Beckett, he nearly stepped on Sheppard's heel, who had remained quiet throughout their exchanges.

"You're just pissed because you're scared of gate travel" said Rodney dropping the wrapper on the floor.

Beckett bent down to pick it up, "Too right. Its unnatural. I want to know that my molecules will get put together as they were before I stepped through"

"Minus a few pounds" sneered Rodney.

"Oh That's it" said Beckett and he went to hit Rodney. Strong hands separated them and Sheppard stood between them breathing hard.

"Don't make me separate you" he said through gritted teeth. "Its bad enough ive had to listen to you two for the past hour, but ive had to listen to your thoughts as well. And Believe me, they are not much better"

"Hes being rude" said Beckett curling his lip. "I come from Scottish stock, we're" he thought for a better word but couldn't, "Stocky" he said, "Strong" he added, "Good fighters"

"Ginger" laughed Rodney. Beckett struggled at him again and he put his hands up, "okay okay im sorry" he said smiling, "Its only because Sheppard here is so off form its boring. I need to argue with someone"

Sheppard shook his head, "Rodney, shut up and walk. You're giving me a headache"

"Im picking up a reading in that direction" said Rodney pointing, "So we must be getting close"

_he is correct_

"What?" asked Sheppard spinning around and scanning his friends faces.

"What?" mimicked Rodney, his hand finding its way down to his holster.

"Did anyone just say something?" he asked.

"Can you hear something?" asked Beckett spinning around, "I cant, that's creepy" he said standing closer to Rodney. Rodney shoved him to the side and took a step forward.

_They cannot hear me, only you. Your friend is correct, follow the readings and you will find us._

"Okay who is saying that?" asked Sheppard looking up at the sky as if he would find the answer there. Suddenly Beckett was at his side and griping at his shoulder, "Major, are you okay?"

Sheppard looked at her and blinked, "You don't hear that voice?" he asked looking over their faces.

Beckett was already unbuckling his backpack.

"Oh no you don't" said Sheppard backing away from him, "I am not crazy. I heard someone" he said taking a step backwards again. "They said we are close"

"I just want to have a quick check of your vitals"

"Well I don't think that's vital" said Sheppard, "Trust me, im not-" Sheppard didn't get to finish the sentence because he felt himself careering backwards with no way to stop. He hit the ground with his ass and continued to roll down a steep hill. He finally came to a stop and rolled one final time onto his back, spitting out bits of twigs and soil.

"Major! Are you okay" Rodney was shouting and Sheppard was sure he could hear one of them laughing. If one of them wasn't laughing out loud they certainly were inwardly.

He coughed, "Yeah great" he said closing his eyes, "Nice roll down a hill, im set for the day" and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Why don't you guys throw yourselves down it too" he suggested

"We're coming down" shouted Beckett from the top of the incline.

He smiled briefly as he watched Beckett and Rodney cling onto each other for dear life as they descended the hill in a backwards crawl fashion.

Sheppard went to stand as he waited for his friends "Hey guys get down here, I think I uh found something" he said looking down at his feet.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chap5

He realised that he had landed on a flat surface, too flat and moved over to an edge and looked down.

"What is it?" asked Rodney coming up behind him and he jumped, "Jesus" he said

"Hey I thought you could read thoughts?" said Rodney smiling, "So you should have anticipated that I wanted to scare the crap out of you"

"Jesus bloody hell" muttered Beckett as he got close to the edge and then took a quick step backwards, "That's high, too high if ye ask me"

Sheppard smiled, "I think we found our temple"

Rodney snorted as he looked as his scanner, "Massive reading, under our feet" he tucked the device back into his vest, "Please let it be a zpm" _oh that would be great and that would show kavanagh_

"Stop worrying about Kavanagh" said Sheppard "And lets worry about getting down"

"I don't care about Kavanagh" said Rodney crossing his arms defiantly.

Sheppard smiled, "Yeah right"

"What does that mean?"

"I can read your thoughts, you just reminded me. Remember?" said Sheppard, "And you're thinking about Kavanagh and how you want to go back with the bright shiny ZPM"

Rodney shook his head and walked away from the edge muttering to himself.

"Are we stood on a hand?" said Beckett, "It's a bloody finger" he said pointing at what looked like a middle finger.

"How very perceptive of you" said Rodney, "Now how are we going to get down that thing?"

Sheppard walked over to the edge and set his backpack down, he knelt down and reached for his rope.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Beckett taking a step back further as if to emphasise the fact he was not willing to cooperate, "Do I look like a natural athlete?" _im going to die and mother will never know how brave her son was. Didn't even get a chance to wear my kilt.  
_"Kilt?" questioned Sheppard stopping what he was doing.

"I told you about that" said Beckett waggling a finger at him, "Stop reading my thoughts"

"Aw come on" moaned Sheppard unbuckling one of the side pockets, "Its not my fault some guy wanted to do this to me."

"Im aware of that" said Beckett, "But you haven't even attempted to block them out"

Sheppard stood suddenly and glanced out to the horizon, "I was trying to block them out before" he said turning back to Beckett, "That's why I ended up in your infirmary. Nosebleeds? Headaches?" he asked

"Are we going to stand around here all day?" said Rodney.

"My thoughts exactly" Sheppard let a smile creep along his lips, "Rodney, tie that around the finger" he said and dropped the other end of the rope down the side, "No problem, we just abseil down, easy"

"Easy for you" said Beckett licking his lips, "Major, I have to say im not comfortable with this"

"Oh quit being a big baby" said Rodney _don't let him look you in the eyes, he will see the panic and eat you alive _"Nothing to it" and he looked over the edge, _hes right. We are going to die. Well at least its semi heroic, climbing down a massive hand._

"You're not going to die" said Sheppard clipping the guide rope to his belt and tightening it. He pulled it to make sure it would hold. "Okay, so you just lower yourself over the edge, nice and slow and push off from the wall and descend" he walked over to the edge and pulled the rope. It was snug. "ill go first, show you how its done and then you guys follow, okay?"

"Okay" squeaked Rodney and he looked startled at his voice.

Beckett looked pale. _Ahhhhhhhh_

Sheppard positioned himself and then started to go over the edge, "Major" said Beckett taking a tentative step forward, "I have a terrible fear of heights"

"Isnt Scotland all mountains?" asked Rodney.

Beckett gave him a glance over his shoulder and sighed, "It _has_ mountain yes, but, where exactly is it you think I live?" he questioned.

Sheppard checked the rope one more time before going over the edge and started to drop down.

"Major!" he shouted, but Sheppard was now concentrating firmly on his descent.

"Looks easy enough" said Rodney when he saw Sheppard get to the bottom.

"Okay, now you" shouted up Sheppard, "Clip yourself onto the guide rope"

"After you" said Rodney clipping Beckett to the rope.

Becketts legs were shaking, he felt hot and sweaty, "Its funny really" he said, "A giant hand" he muttered.

"I know" said Rodney, "Makes you think, why not a giant head?"

Beckett slowly moved closer to the edge and had a look over again.

Rodney smiled, "If you are scared I can go first"

"Of course im scared. Have you seen that drop?" he felt his stomach do a somersault, "Okay, I will do this. If Major Sheppard was to have a repeat of earlier, I would be needed in a medical capacity so this is…..a piece of cake" he said.

"Go on" said Rodney, "Ill make sure you don't fall"

"Oh well if I have _that_ assurance" said Beckett testing the rope again, "Is it securely fastened?"

"Yes" said Rodney offended, "You didn't see the Major fall did you?"

"Come on, whats taking you so long?" shouted up Sheppard from the bottom.

Beckett started to lower himself over the edge and creep down the hand.

Beckett clung onto the rope as tightly as he could. So hard that his fingers were white and he had burns on his palms. He closed his eyes all the way down and only opened them when his feet hit the floor. Solid floor.

"Oh thank god" he said opening his eyes. "Rodney?" he questioned, "How did you get down here?"

Rodney was drinking some water from his canister, and pointed.

"Bloody stairs" said Beckett sagging to the ground.

Sheppard clapped Beckett on the back and smiled and then turned around to examine the entrance to the Temple. "You ready to go explore?" he asked unclipping his P90 and reaching for his flashlight.

McKay pulled his gun from his holster shakily and Beckett just nodded. _Why does McKay get a gun and not me? _

Sheppard turned sharply and examined Becketts empty hands, reached for his own 9mil and slapped it into his open palm. Beckett gave the gun a withering look, swallowed and then mumbled a quiet 'thank you'

"Okay, so just follow me" said Sheppard approaching the dark opening, "Don't shoot unless I tell you-" McKay switched on his flashlight, the beam was pointed straight at Sheppards face. He put a hand up to his eyes and used his free hand to swat at Mckays offending light, "And under no circumstances blind your leader with your light" he blinked a couple of times, "Jesus Rodney, watch where you're pointing that thing"

Beckett smiled, "That told you" and he struggled with his own light, promptly blinding himself.

"Ha" said Rodney laughing.

Sheppard just rolled his eyes and turned around. "When we get back, youre both doing some combat training" he said. His voice echoed through the halls.

They walked the length of a dark tunnel for what seemed like an eternity. The space was crowded and cold, and the ground underfoot was uneven. Though they moved in silence, Beckett and Mckays heads were a cacophony of thoughts. Sheppard was most surprised when he heard Rodney thinking about the day before and their conversations about friendship. It seemed he did care.

Sheppard finally came to a stop when the tunnel opened out into a large cavern. His abrupt stop caused both Beckett and Rodney to walk straight into him.

"Its like going on a mission with the Laurel and Hardy" said Sheppard.

"Im not bloody Hardy" stated Beckett offended.

"You know you say bloody a lot" said Rodney prodding him with his flashlight.

"Shh" said Sheppard waving his arm around behind him to try to shut them up.

Rodney sighed, "Don't you tell me to shut up"

Sheppard turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Are you a member of my team?"

It was Rodney's turn to roll his eyes this time and he said, "Yes"

"Well then I can tell you to shut up anytime I want" he whispered, "Besides, someone is coming"

Two men in robes entered, they were silent, shuffling into the centre of the room and then stopping suddenly as if sensing their presence.

_We know you are here. We have been waiting._

"Why are they just standing there?" whispered Rodney.

Sheppard turned to him and then walked out of the shadows and into the cavern.

"Whats he doing?" said Rodney panicking.

Beckett just shrugged and then followed Sheppard out.

"Where are you going?" asked Rodney. He waited a beat and then sighed, grumbled and followed them out.

Sheppard walked over to the old men and smiled, "Hi, I'm Major John Sheppard, this is-"

_We know who you all are_.

"Oh" said Sheppard placing his hands over his P90 "Then you know why we came here" Noticing their gaze at his weapon he removed his hands and added, "And that we haven't come here to fight"

_I am Ganae and this is Jentuck. We do not use our speech, we have evolved beyond talking. _Thought the man in front of him.

"What are they saying?" asked Rodney poking at Sheppard's shoulder.

_Excuse my friend, he's very impatient_ thought Sheppard smiling.

_He wants to know where our ZPM is_

_He just wants to examine it. He's a scientist. A very arrogant, annoying, self centred scientist _ he thought smiling and looking at Rodney.

"What are you saying?" said Rodney and he waved his hand in front of the Majors face.

"Im telling them you're an arrogant, annoying, self centred scientist" he said looking straight forward.

"No you're not" said Rodney scowling, "He isn't" he said turning to Beckett.

Sheppard was still for a moment but then he suddenly bought a hand up and gripped Rodney's wrist. "I can hear you" he said not looking at him, "Im having a conversation, don't interrupt"

"Looks like a staring contest if ye ask me" said Beckett leaning towards Rodney.

_Jaro gave you the gift_ thought one of the older men. He had his hands clasped, head bent low. Sheppard could not see his face.

_Yes._

_You need us to take it out._

_Yes. _Sheppard cleared his throat, "Can you explain to me why he gave me this….gift?" he asked finally breaking out of the thought cycle. His head was aching.

_Jaro was young. He should not have passed his gift to you._

_Oh, so can you remove it?_

_Yes we can. _

Beckett turned to Rodney and sighed. "I feel kinda left out"

Rodney nodded, "Yeah, I wanna go look at this ZPM"

Sheppard smiled and clapped his hands together and turned to his two left out companions, "They can remove it" he said smiling.

"Good" said Beckett, "Mind on explaining medically how they are going to do that?"

Sheppard breathed out, "I didn't ask the specifics, but im sure it'll be fine"

"How many of your people live here?" asked Beckett turning to one of the men in robes.

Sheppard read their thoughts and nodded, "Apparently this is just a ….well a lobby. They live further underground"

"And how many more of you are there?" asked Beckett readjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Sheppard crinkled his brow and listened, "They said two thousand" he finally turned to Beckett and questioned, "What are you doing?"

"You don't think im just going to let them do anything to you" he said and then, "Im just curious as to why you haven't had another episode like you did on Atlantis. You couldn't cope with the number of peoples thoughts and here-"

"Ive been fine" finished Sheppard turning to the men.

_We have disciplined our minds so that we do not think. We have evolved such that when our higher function elicited no need for speech, it took away our need to think unnecessarily. Therefore, disturbance is kept to a minimum. Your species lacks the brain function to deal with the information we process on a daily basis._

"Well?" asked Beckett

"I'm deficient" said Sheppard smiling and Beckett nodded. "They have disciplined their minds so that they don't think"

"How can anybody not think?" asked Beckett.

_Assure your friend that the procedure is harmless._

"He says the procedure is harmless"

"Id hope so" said Beckett

_And your impatient friend may look at our device._

"Right, Rodney, they have given you permission to look at their Zpm, but no touching"

"What?" said Rodney, "How can I not……" he pursed his lips, "Fine" he said.

"Its through that door to the left and at the end of the corridor" he paused, "Its easy to follow so you wont get lost"

Rodney muttered something under his breathe and then started towards the door, "Beckett you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

"No" said Beckett, "Im going to monitor proceedings here" he said indicating to Sheppard.

Sheppard made a shoo motion to Rodney, "Stay in radio contact", and then he turned to the men in robes, "Okay so this isn't going to hurt?" he asked, his ongoing silent conversation proceeded whilst Beckett stood beside him shuffling from one foot to the other and just generally feeling like a spare wheel.

_The procedure may prove uncomfortable, but not painful._

The two men looked at each other and after a while the one called Jentuck stepped forward, _Jaro. His death, was it painless?_

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably and rested his arms on his P90 again, _There is no point in me lying. I would say it was pretty painful_

The man nodded and his eyes looked down sadly. His friend put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him back. _We are ready to begin. _

Sheppard finally, after what seemed like an eternity, turned around and said, "Hes ready"

Beckett nodded, "I don't understand what hes ready to do, but if is too much distress im stopping this" he said forcefully.

Sheppard nodded, "That wont be necessary" He took off his back pack and dropped it to the floor.

Beckett gave him a dark look, "We will see" he said, "You trust them?"

"Yeah I do" said Sheppard, "And they are the only chance i have to be normal again"

One of the men in robes removed his hood and stared at Sheppard intensely before reaching up his hands and grabbing Sheppard either side of his head.

"Uh Beckett, keep a close eye on me" he said before signalling to Genae he was ready.

Sheppard's eyes suddenly went wide and he cried out as he felt the pressure being released from his head. It wasn't so much pain he felt, it was more the pain that goes with being completely emptied and drained. His heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears, his throat felt choked. Blood ran out of his nose and he could feel the sensation of it rolling down to his chin.

Beckett took a step forward but the robed mans companion put his hand up.

All of a sudden his head started to throb and the pain he had begun to get used to at the base of his skull radiated up to his temples, where it felt hot and then seemed to disperse and be replaced by a cool feeling.

Beckett was getting worried, the Major had been standing in the mans grasp for five minutes, he was sweating profusely and his lips were curled in a manner which suggested he was in pain. His nose was bleeding and he was moaning now and again. He was just about to intervene when the man took his hands away from Sheppard's head abruptly. Sheppard stood for a moment of his own accord, swayed a little and then sank down to the ground unconscious. Beckett managed to cradle his head before it hit the hard floor and he went about making his own checks for vital signs.

-------------------------

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked expectantly looking up at the two men.

They just stared at him. Neither opened their mouths to speak.

Becketts examination confirmed that Sheppard had just passed out. His heart rate was steady and he was beginning to reach a normal body temperature.

"Were you at least successful?" he asked looking up again. Neither moved, "You lost the use of your neck muscles? Just nod for yes"

One of them nodded and smiled. His smile quickly faded however when all of a sudden the cavern went completely dark.

"Rodney?" called Beckett into his earpiece, "What have you done?"

"Why must you assume that it was me who did something" he heard the voice on the other end say sharply.

"Oh I don't know" said Beckett looking up at the two robed men in front of him. Their faces etched with panic, "Because you always have this knack for pissing people off" He left his hand on Sheppards chest, "Why has it gone dark?"

Silence on the other end and then, "Okay so I took the Zpm offline for a second. Now im having trouble putting it back. No biggie"

"No biggie. The Major specifically told you not to touch anything"

"Oh that. He always says that. But usually its him who ends up activating or breaking something"

Beckett sighed, "Well what was the Zpm being used for, can you establish that?" said Beckett looking down at the Majors still form.

"Some kind of shield by the looks of it"

"So they were keeping something out" said Beckett,.

"Not necessarily keeping something out" More silence. "Ill work fast"

A hand at his temple caught him off guard and then _you must repair our shield. It keeps those who feed on our minds out. If you do not, we will perish_

"Keep who out?" asked Beckett slightly disturbed that he could hear this mans thoughts.

_Them, they have no name. They killed Jaro on his return here.. _The man released his hand and started to run off, his friend in tow. Beckett scrambled up to his knees and ran after them, "Stop, you cant just leave" but by the time he got to where they had gone, they had well and truly disappeared, "Fantastic" he muttered and ran back over to Sheppard who was still on the floor. "Rodney, Major Sheppard is unconscious and you have just allowed creatures called Them to come here"

"Wow a shield that keeps out a specific being, interesting" he heard Rodney say

"Oh very interesting" said Beckett sarcastically, "Did you not hear me. Sheppard is unconscious and things are coming"

"Did they say anything else about it?" a beat, "I thought they didn't speak?"

"I heard them say it, in my mind. Don't ask me that now, just hurry"

"Im working on the shield, you will just have to keep them away from me so I can fix it" Silence.

Beckett shook his head, "I dont even know what them are" he said rubbing his chin. "And I told you before. If im not a bleeding athlete im hardly going to be an expert at defence "

"They are men" said Rodney, "The ones we encountered before, the ones that killed Jaro"

"Yes I was told that" said Beckett nervously. "It's the word Killed im having the problem with. Tends to make me nervous" repeated Beckett and he swallowed hard. "Just hurry up. Maybe you will fix it before anything or anyone comes in" He tried to convince himself of that fact for a few seconds but then started shaking Sheppard, "Wake up, time to get up now Lad" he said.

Sheppard seemed to stir, and there was activity under his eyelids but he didn't open his eyes nor make any verbal contribution.

Beckett reached for his penlight and pulled open Sheppards eyes. His pupils reacted to the light. So he wasn't brain dead, just lazy.

"Major, wake up"

Beckett reached for the 9mil that Sheppard had given him and felt it in his hands. The room was dark and silent, he had been abandoned by the two mysterious robed men and Rodney was off elsewhere attempting to fix his problem. So he was alone. Beckett tried to quieten his breathing but it was all he could hear. How could he hear his enemy if all he could hear was himself., Petrified.

A noise from the corner of the room made him get up onto his knees and aim the weapon out into the dark. He swallowed again.

"Got it" said Rodney all of a sudden.

Beckett cursed as he jumped and activated his earpiece, "Got what?" he whispered.

"You" said Rodney jumping up behind him and Beckett screamed.

"You bastard" he snarled and covered his hand over his heart, "I have a gun in my hand, I could have killed you"

Rodney smiled and waved his hand, "You couldn't hit the backside of a bus with that thing" and then said, "The Zpm is restored. None of their systems have been effected. Its as if I was never here"

"So where are the lights?" asked Beckett still breathing heavily as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves.

"They should come on in a minute or so" he read his scanner, "Energy levels are peaking so…….now" and as he said it the lights came back on. "I am a genius"

"You're lots of things, I wouldn't say genius was one them" said Beckett angrily, slapping him on the back of the head and then he got down onto his knees to examine Sheppard.

"He okay?" asked Rodney not taking his eyes off the scanner.

"Fine" said Beckett giving him a glare "Just unconscious. He should wake up soon"

"You tried prodding him?"

Beckett gave him a look. "I am a medical examiner. Professional" he said methodically checking over Sheppard. "Yes, but nothing. Its technically not prodding, its prompting"

"Well you should prompt him to wake up because my scanner is picking up three life signs coming from the direction of the entrance" said Rodney suddenly looking panicked..

"Are you sure it isn't just more robed men?" he asked shaking Sheppards shoulder. Sheppard mumbled something and his leg twitched.

"No" said Rodney, "We've got incoming"

"Well grab the Majors arms, we'll move him out of the way and hide" said Beckett grabbing at Sheppards legs.

Rodney quickly pocketed the scanner and grabbed underneath Sheppards armpits. On the count of three, they lifted and hadn't moved a few paces before they could hear noises.

Both men looked at each other and then down at Sheppard.

"We're going to have to protect him" said Rodney looking over to the cavern entrance.

Beckett gently began to lie Sheppard on the floor, but Rodney unceremoniously dropped Sheppard and his head hit the floor with a dull thud.

A groan emitted from Sheppard.

"You trying to give him concussion?" said Beckett going to check his head.

"We don't have time for that" said Rodney getting his gun out.

Beckett would have responded but the sounds of footsteps getting closer forced him out of his anger and back into panic mode, "You hear that?" he asked reaching for the weapon he had just dropped onto the floor.

Beckett stood and moved closer to Rodney, "You think maybe they might turn around and leave?"

"Possibly" said Rodney reaching for his own weapon and holding it out feebly, "Go check it out"

"No you go check it out"

"You're kidding me?" said Beckett lowering his weapon and then turning to Rodney.

Both men stared at each other for a second, but both looked around slowly and saw the three wraith look a likes walk in, weapons in hand, snarling with a feral edge.

They all stood, looking at each other, trying to decide who was going to move first. On seeing the two men that they were confronted with, Jaros people first line of defence, they seemed to laugh. Neither Rodney nor Beckett had the higher brain functions they wished to feed on. They're gaze moved down to Sheppard lying prone on the floor. Rodney nudged Beckett to stand in front of him.

The biggest of the three put his hands up to the other two and threw his weapon down to the ground. He started to advance on them. His two friends wandered off down the connecting halls obviously in search of Jaros people.

Sheppard on the floor suddenly opened his eyes and bought his hands up to his head, "Ah" he mumbled and tried to orient himself in the room. He felt dizzy and strange, but he couldn't for the moment hear any thoughts. Infact there was nothingness. No Rodney, or Beckett, just his own thoughts. From the floor he smiled and relaxed.

Beckett glanced at Sheppard, he was awake, staring at the ceiling and unmoving. "Great timing" he said quietly.

"Big headache" said Sheppard stretching on the floor. "Guys?" As he sat up he was just in time to see Rodney and Becketts backsides running to the far side of the room. He raised his eyebrows, un-cricked his neck and turned just in time for a foot to connect with his jaw. It sent him slamming to the ground and before he had realised what was happening large hands were grabbing him up to his feet and punching him in the side.

Sheppard realised that Beckett and Rodney had been running from this, the same species that had killed Jaro, and with regained and renewed purpose he bought up his palm and hit the thing under the chin. His head snapped back and he fell to the floor growling.

"Thanks guys" said Sheppard turning to them, but he was rewarded with legs swiping at his ankles and his ass hit the floor. "Ow" he grunted and reached for his P90. The thing was jumping at him when he started unloading bullets into its chest, blue blood sprayed out of it and onto him and finally it came to rest atop him. Sheppard pushed it off him and quickly got up to his feet and tried to brush off the blood.

Beckett and Rodney were running towards him now, "Two more" panted Rodney bending down, "They went off that way" he said indicating with a hand.

Sheppard fully unclicked his P90 and held it up, scanning for more to come. He ducked just in time when his two pals had come back and were now firing at him. Beckett went down to his knees and him and Rodney fired their 9 mils. Sheppard fired off more bullets, gritting his teeth as the gun made his shoulder vibrate.. They sank to the ground and didn't get back up.

Sheppard was breathing in out hard, he was sweating and he felt sick to the stomach. He looked at Beckett and Rodney who were telling each good job.

"What?" shrugged Rodney.

"I told you not to mess with it" he said clipping his P90 back onto his vest, "You obviously messed with it"

"You don't even know what it is" said Rodney.

Sheppard shook his head. "No, but im blaming you either way"

"They had a shield around keeping those things out, guess who disabled it" said Beckett.

"But I fixed it" said Rodney defensively

Sheppard shook his head in disgust, "You are unbelievable" He massaged his Jaw where he had been hit and probed at his side with his fingers.

"I guess you couldn't hear our thoughts?" said Rodney looking down at the fallen figures. "I was hoping a moment ago, the extraction might not have been successful and you would hear me yelling at you to get your ass of the floor"

"No" said Shepard, "Just my own"

"No better then" said Rodney sarcastically.

"Are you feeling okay, Major?" asked Beckett putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" said Sheppard.

"Apologies for running away" said Beckett handing him his 9mil, "Im just not really a fighter"

"You seemed to do a pretty good job" said Sheppard stepping over one of the bodies.

"Where did the robed men go?" he asked flicking a bit of blood off his vest, "I wanted to thank them"

Beckett pointed towards the back of the room, "They went that way, disappeared"

"I don't think they will want a thank you" said Rodney.

"I wonder why" said Sheppard pushing Rodney towards the exit.

"So you really cant hear anything?" asked Rodney.

Sheppard shook his head and found he now felt debilitated in a sense. Like playing a computer game without the cheat. Not knowing what people were thinking, he was going to have to rely upon his intuition again.

Rodney smiled, "Good"

"So Beckett, are you going to scale the stairs this time or do you want to climb up the hand?" asked Sheppard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

The gate activated and the three figures stepped out of the wormhole. One significantly more dishevelled than the others. Weir greeted them at the steps.

"Well?"

Sheppard had a look of concentration on his face and then he looked briefly sad, "Nothing" he said, "Its gone"

"Good" said Weir patting him on the shoulder, "Infirmary"

"Im going" said Sheppard rubbing at his nose. He pulled off his backpack and turned to Beckett, "Can you give me a hand with this" he asked smiling.

Beckett glared at him, "So I couldn't gone down the stairs"

"I gotta hand it to you, that's was a feat of true hilarity" said Rodney smiling, "Hand on heart, funniest thing"

"Hey you two had better get a handle on those jokes. They're not funny" said Beckett crossing his arms.

"Hand-le?" questioned Sheppard,

"Get to my infirmary"

"Im glad to hear that he's back on duty. Told you he could hear you" said Sheppard into his earpiece as he walked down the corridor towards the mess hall.

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping in the process and stumbling against a wall. "Rodney" he said with dismay, "Third time lucky or something?" he queried in regards for his knack to scare the crap out of him.

"Major. I was just wondering about the whole mind reading thing"

"what Rodney?" asked Sheppard leaning against the wall and deactivating his radio.

"You definitely cant hear anything anymore?" he asked.

Sheppard feigned a listless expression and then said, "Nope, cant hear a thing"

"Oh"

"You're disappointed?" asked Sheppard curling his lip.

"Well im acutely aware that the sound of nothingness is appealing" said Rodney, "Especially in your head"

"Watch it" said Sheppard standing up straight, "I promised never to tell anyone about me being a mensa champion, remember?"

Rodney stiffened his posture, "Yes well, I appreciate that."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" asked Sheppard crossing his arms.

"Oh no reason" lied Rodney, "I..uh..i wanted to know if you'd heard anything from Anna"

"Oh the cute scientist you like" said Sheppard nudging him, "I get it. Sorry"

Sheppard suddenly realised that Rodney had been hiding something behind his back and he held out his hand to Sheppard, "I have this sandwich, im not hungry" he said dodging a few staff, "You want it?"

Sheppard snatched the bag off him and opened it, peering inside, "Why?" he questioned?

"No reason"

Sheppard reached into the bag and shrugged, "Thanks" He took a big bite of it and chewed for a moment before realising his fatal error. He should have known that something was wrong, the instant Rodney Mckay said he wasn't hungry. "Oh wow" he said eyes beginning to water, "Turkey and chilli" he said smiling.

Rodneys face was a picture. He couldn't believe it., He watched Sheppard take another bite and say, "Is this…extra hot red chilli" he said chewing slowly, "My favourite, how did you know?"

Rodney waited for a moment and examined the Major carefully. He was smiling through the mouthfuls. Sweating profusely but smiling. He sighed and then irritated walked away. He couldn't believe that the Major was not reacting. Now that the Major couldn't read his mind he wanted to catch him off guard, but as he exited the corridor, he had one last look and saw that Sheppard was having another bite and waving at him.

As soon as Rodney had left, Sheppard let his composure fall and he spat out the sandwich into the bag, coughed and felt his eyes water down his cheeks. _Bastard._ "Hot" he said, "Hot" he said to no one in particular and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

He ran to the mess hall and pushed through the line of people, grabbing a carton of milk, opening it and drinking it all in one ridiculous move. He spilt milk down his t shirt, but he didn't care. Nor did he care what a spectacle he was proving to be, all he cared was that it was cool.

Sheppard found Weir out on the balcony staring out towards the ocean. She didn't turn when he came in, but she knew it was him.

"Beckett cleared you for full duty then I assume?" she asked giving him a sideways glance,

"Im fit for duty" he said, "No more headaches or nosebleeds"

"Thought free" she said smiling at him. "It's a shame"

Sheppard tilted his head, "Really?"

"Um" she murmured, "It's a shame you cant tell what im thinking right now?" she said inching closer to him.

"Well if its anything like I heard in your office then-"

"I knew it" she said hitting him in the chest with a fist, "I knew you heard that"

Sheppard took a step back and mentally calmed a certain part of his anatomy to go into hiding, "Wha-"

"You heard me thinking what I was thinking, and now you think that I think about you all the time. Well I don't" she said lying,

Sheppard put his hands up in defence, "Hey I thought it was flattering"

She raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Yeah" he said touching her arm,

She looked puzzled and he wondered what she was thinking now.

"So you up to anything now?" she asked looking out at the ocean agin.

He leaned against the balcony and stretched, "I have a date" he said looking up at her slowly.

Weir looked down at him and coolly said, "Oh..um..someone I know?" she asked.

He licked his lips, "Relax" he said standing up straight and touching her shoulder.

"Im not jealous" said weir smiling. "You think very highly of yourself Major Sheppard"

He began to walk towards the door, "Well im going to have to change of course, tear my shirt off" he said as the doors open, "Throw them to the ground"

Weir felt herself blush and she turned back towards her view, "Have a good evening" she said controlling her voice.

Sheppard walked into the communal area and spotted Susan sat on one of the couches. She was drinking coffee alone and had a book positioned in her lap.

He sat down beside her on the sofa and placed his own coffee on the table in front of them. She glanced up nervously and smiled.

"Don't worry" he said putting a hand up, "Im not going to ask you to think of a number"

Her eyes seemed to dart around, as if trying to determine whether he was talking to her or not. "I did kind of wonder about that" she said into her book.

Sheppard took a sip of his coffee and glanced over at her, "Is that War and Peace?" he questioned.

She lifted it to show him the title and he smiled, "Im reading that too. Page 89?"

"Well I figured…."

"…That you were here a long time" he finished.

"Yeah it my third time reading this, I love it" she said looking down at her page.

"Page 12, first time" he said embarrassed.

"So how you coping with the whole Atlantis experience?" she asked him.

Sheppard swallowed, taken aback. "Not quite what I thought it would be"

"I know" she said glancing furtively up at him, "Me either"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah sure"


End file.
